Alex Mason
Kapitan'Alex Mason' – główny bohater gier Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Należy do SOG, CIA i Black Ops. Głos podkłada mu aktor Sam Worthington. Jego ojcem jest Weteran wojny na Pacyfiku. Ma też dwie siostry Marion Mason i Dot Mason oraz syna Davida Masona. Ojciec go znienawidził za to, że nie przybył do domu w ostatnich dniach jego matki. Call of Duty: Black Ops Operacja 40 W 1961 roku Mason wraz z Woodsem i Bowmanem trafiają na Kubę podczas Amerykańskiej inwazji na Zatokę Świń. Ich celem jest zabicie Fidela Castro - tamtejszego dyktatora. Misja kończy się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ okazało się, że zabili jedynie sobowtóra Castro. Podczas ucieczki Mason zostaje złapany i trafia do radzieckiego łagru Workuta. Workuta Podczas pobytu Masona w Workucie zostaje mu zrobione pranie mózgu, przez co zdobywa zdolność odczytywania numerów nadawanych przez stacje nadawczą. Mason wraz z Reznowem stają na czele buntu i uciekają z Workuta. Departament Obrony Po ucieczce z Workuty, Mason odbiera specjalne zadanie od prezydenta Kennedy'ego, polegające na zabiciu Nikity Dragovicza. Dekret Prezydenta Następna misja Masona polega na powstrzymaniu startu rakiet na kosmodromie Bajkonur w Kazachstanie. Nie udaje mu się powstrzymać ich startu, jednak niszczy jest za pomocą naprowadzanych rakiet Walkiria. 5 dni po misji Dekret Prezydenta ginie John F. Kennedy. Jego zabójcą może być Mason, na co sugeruje jego rozmowa przed z Dragowiczem, tuż przed śmiercią tego drugiego (zobacz - Odkupienie) SOG, Zdrajca Inflirtując Rosyjską działalność w Laosie Mason trafia do Wietnamu. Walcząc z siłami NVA znajduje obóz w Khe Sanh. Po drodze trafia do Hue City, gdzie ma spotkać się ze zdrajcą, który ma informacje dotyczące Dragowicza. Zemsta W Lutym 1968 zostaje złapani wraz z Bowmanem i Woodsem przez NVA. Zostają zmuszani do grania w rosyjska ruletkę. Joseph Bowman ginie, ale razem z Woodsem Mason ucieka przechwytując Hinda. Trafia do biura Krawczenki który następnie niemal ginie w walce Woodsem. Powracająca pamięć i Odkupienie Mason odkrywa prawdę o liczbach i przeprowadza szturm na Rusalkę, gdzie zabija Dragowicza. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Pozorny Tryumf W 1986 roku Alex wraz z Hudsonem udaje się do Angoli by uratować Woodsa. Gdy zostaje on znaleziony żywy jako jedyny ze swojego oddziału, Hudson, i Mason wędrują po wiosce, by odnaleźć radiostację i wezwać pomoc. We wnętrzu pomieszczenia z nadajnikiem Alex poznaje Raula Menendeza i po sprzeczce strzela mu w głowę, uszkadzając mu jedynie oko. Następnie zostaje uratowany przez Savimbiego, który zabiera go helikopterem. Pod koniec misji Hudson zostaje postrzelony w ramię. Stare Rany Woods i Mason udają się do Afganistanu, by pomóc w obronie gór, za co obiecano im informacje o Menendenezie. Pod koniec bitwy znajduje on Krawczenkę w jednym z czołgów, po czym doznaje halucynacji, w postaci głosu Reznova. Gdy Woods przesłuchuje Lwa Krawczenkę, Alex próbuje się powstrzymać i nie zabić jeńca przed wyciągnięciem z niego informacji. Jeśli mu się to uda (wola gracza) okazuje się, iż Raul ma ludzi w CIA, w co Frank nie wierzy i wykonuje ekzekucję na Krawczence. Niestety okazuje się, że zostali oni zdradzeni, a ludzie którym pomagali są w układzie z Menendenezem. Mason, Hudson, Woods i Zhao zostają pobici do nieprzytomności i zostawieni na śmierć na pustyni. Ratuje ich dwóch ludzi. Alex w jednym z nich widział twarz Reznowa. Czas i Los Cała Trójka z CIA udaje się do Nikaragui, by złapać Menendeneza. Gdy ludzie Noriegi dokonują tego, Mason udaje się z resztą na miejsce, lecz gdy tam dociera nie znajdują go. Idą więc dalej, próbując złapać zbiega. Po oczyszczeniu placu rozdzielają się - Mason, Frank i pewien członek armii Noriegi idą przez podziemia, a Hudson z resztą drugą drogą. Przed rozdziałem mówi on Masonowi, by pilnował Woodsa, ponieważ chęć zemsty za wydarzenia w Angoli odbiera mu zmysły. Gdy spotykają Menendeneza w willi Woods strzela w niego, lecz Mason go powstrzymuje. Pozbawiony zdrowego umysłu Frank obala Alexa i rzuca granat. Po eksplozji ekipie udaje się przeżyć, a nieprzytomny Raul, uznany za martwego, zostaje zabrany w worku na zwłoki. Cierp ze Mną Alex i Frank ruszają do Panamy w celu złapania Manuela Noriegi. Najpierw docierają do posiadłości McKnighta, skąd biorą sprzęt, a następnie udają się na pole bitwy. Hudson dowodzi nimi przez radio. Gdy łapią Noriegę okazuje się, że nie jest on celem misji i ma być wymieniony za innego więźnia o kryptonimie Nexus. W pewnym momencie Noriega prosi Masona o broń, a Hudson nakazuje Alexowi mu ją dać, więc daje on Manuelowi M1911, jednak bez amunicji. Gdy docierają na miejsce Frank idzie na stanowisko snajpera, a Alex zajmuje swoją pozycje, po czym zostaje skrępowany, a ludzie Menendeneza nakładają mu worek na głowę. Hudson mówi Woodsowi przez radio, iż Cel Nexus to Raul, a Noriega każe swoim ludziom wyjść z Masonem. Woods oddaje strzał (w zależności od wyboru gracza może to być strzał w nogę, lub w głowę). Mason zostaje zabity, bądź ranny, Menendez, który za wszystko jest odpowiedzialny strzela Frankowi w kolana, następnie zabija Hudsona. Dzień Sądu Jeśli w poprzedniej misji gracz ocalił Alexa, ten pojawi się po koniec (w wieku 93 lat) i porozmawia w Woodsem. Jeśli gracz osiągnął najlepsze zakończenie, bądź zabił Menendeneza, pojawi się również Sekcja. Alex powie mu, iż tego dnia, w którym się rozstali, gdy wcześniej David spadł z drzewa, to był z niego dumny, bo chociaż upadł, to się podniósł. Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie zabił on Johna F. Kennedy'ego, o czym świadczy ostatni dialog między nim a Dragoviczem. *Był on wzorowany na John H. Noble. * Wiadomo że mimo zabicia Dragowich'a, Mason wciąż widział Reznow'a. Widział go w 1986 i 2025 (niezależnie od wyborów gracza). * Można się zalogować na profil Masona wpisując login: amason i hasło: HASŁA, Hudson skrytykował za to Masona w jednym z listów. * Mason jest widoczny w bonusowej scenie Black ops II, podczas trwania koncertu można ujrzeć Masona tańczącego z Reznow'em. * Tylko Joseph Bowman w całej kampanii powiedział do Masona po imieniu. * Według danych wywiadu, Mason był snajperem w latach 50-tych * Mason służył w armii od lat 50-tych do 1989. Co daje od 31 do 39 lat służby. * Black ops II mimo wieku 52 lat był najmłodszy w oddziale CIA. * Teoretycznie Mason nie mógł uczestniczyć w akcji na Panamie, z powodu zaawansowanego wieku 56 lat. * Mason ukrywał się przez 35 lat, nie wiadomo gdzie był ani co robił. (w misji Cierp ze Mną Mason musi przeżyć) Galeria Aleks_Mason_w_2025.png|Alex Mason w wieku 92 lat 232px-Mason,_Payback_Intro.jpg|Mason celuje sobie w głowę w rosyjskiej ruletce. 300px-Mason_dallas_1963.png|Mason w Dallas tuż przed śmiercią Johna F. Kennedy'ego w 1963 roku. 300px-Mason_shooting_Steiner.jpg|Mason zabija Steinera. 316px-Mason,_U.S.S.D..jpg|Mason w Pentagonie. 300px-Masoninter.png|300px|Przesłuchiwany Alex Mason. 218px-Steiner_operating_Mason_in_Vorkuta.png|Leżący Mason w Workucie. Alex_Mason_single_player_icon_BOII.png|53 letni Alex Mason. 640px-MasonMIA.png Black_Ops_II_Alex_Mason.jpg|Alex Mason z Black Ops II 260px-Mason_and_McKnight_BOII.png|Mason w misji Cierp ze Mną. 300px-Alex_Mason_In_Alaska_BOII.png|Mason na Alasce. 185px-Alex_Mason_Model_BOII.jpg|World model Masona. 185px-Mason's_grave.png|Grób Alexa Masona na cmentarzu. Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II